Lesper D. Harlek
Personality Lesper is constantly conflicted with his outgoing origins, and then his forcibly taught introvert nature. He is always wondering if what he is going to say will be unpleasant in any way, and is continuously wondering if he should bite his tongue. If it is on a subject that he knows quite a bit about, he can talk a good amount, but he is mostly silent when he knows the subject does not pertain to him. He is not trusting of many, but when he is with someone that has earned his trust; he seldom holds back his thoughts. He is shy around women, especially those who are open and show an early kinship with him. If he is in his hood he will tuck his chin and mouth under it and pull it over his head, usually to hide a bashful smile from them. Though he believes in chivalry, he chooses his battles very carefully; he chooses pacifism over aggression, but when there is no other way around it, he is known to not hold back his full extent of violent behavior. Appearance Is rather small for his age at only 5’ and averaging 110 pounds, though is he not built, he is moderately toned for a boy of his age. He has sky blue eyes and reddish blonde hair that comes down to the middle of his neck. Many have told him time and time again that he looks much younger than he actually is. Many have guessed his age to be 15 or even so far as 14 years old. His ears are pointed like normal and his skin is pale, though not horridly so. While he never liked the lack of color in black, he wears the customary black robe of a Necromancer when he is on official business. Beyond that, he wears a dull brown cloth shirt with wooden toggles. With the shirt he wears a dark reddish brown leather part of pants that are loose fitting and easy to move around in. When he is trying to be formal, he wears a white long-sleeve shirt with a red trim and a pair of khaki-colored pants that are also loose-fitting. Little by little, he is starting to collect plate armor parts. As a Death Knight, he is innately cursed with the vibe of death. Those who are familiar with the feeling will not notice it so much, but to the commoner, the vibe is quite disheartening. He also shows a casual emotion toward those who are dead. In fact the nonchalant approach he has to the dead is almost frightening to those who are fearful of such things. When what he is thinking when near the dead, he will answer "I am mortified." Weapons Black Bone Wand – Enhances Lesper’s ability. Was once the wand of his master Necromancer, Eloctum. It is seven inches long, and made of a full-blooded Ogre’s femur. After its enchantment, it was given a pitch black color. Short Sword - A normal short sword, one that he found on a battlefield as a child. It is one that he has kept with him for years, but it is not especially good. Brass Shield - A normal shield with the symbol of an ancient Galan army recruit. It is tough, but it is also very ugly and bent up with age. Though he keeps it from rusting, he cannot get rid of the aged look. Class Death Knight - Lesper was taken from his home at a very young age and terribly abused by his captor. He was forced to deal with dead bodies, and constantly tested in his combat ability. His captor turned out to be a very powerful Necromancer, and as his assistant Lesper became quite adept in the ways of the dead, and the ways of the sword. History Lesper Danahy Harlek, the son of a small, noble family in the outskirts of the Galan Kingdom. However, at the age of 12, he was taken from his family, and forced to serve a madman by the name of Eloctum. The madman was known as a cruel, powerful, and unforgiving practitioner of black magic. He tormented Lesper for years while forcing him to dig up dead bodies, and cut them open to find ingredients and body parts for his unspeakable experiments. Lesper was sorely beaten, and abused on a daily basis, but also taught many things about dead bodies and their use in Necromancy. Eloctum considered him an apprentice after a while, and brought him along on his long journeys to distant destinations. Still, his cruelty never truly ended. He forced Lesper to fight monsters of all sorts on their travels, and even created a few for Lesper to defeat, simply to amuse himself. The old Necromancer kept him from mastering any spells, or so he thought. It turned out Lesper was beginning to pick up on the old man's tricks little by little after five whole years of being under his service. Then came a day that Lesper had not even dreamed would ever happen. It was a routine a day as any, although, Lesper had never seen the Dark Elf that they were going to meet before. The Dark Elf was very tall, and he had a presence to him that Lesper had never felt before. Even Eloctum seemed to be not his usual, joking self. They met on a hillside, and while Lesper didn't understand everything, it seemed that they had exchanged goods, and the Dark Elf known as Tyrius, and he had yet to pay up for the deal. While Lesper was not surprised to see that they had broken out into argument, and then both drew weapons. What did surprise him, though, was when Tyrius successfully shoved his sword through Eloctum's chest, killing him instantly. Tyrius looked to Lesper, considered killing him, but decided that letting him live in his miserable state was far more cruel. Lesper was left alone at that point. When he tried to return home, he found that his Mother had died, and his father and sister were nowhere to be found. Still, there was still a road ahead of him, and he intended to walk it. Category:Dragon Quest Category:Dragon Quest Characters Category:Dragon Quest Hero Category:Rinji79 Category:Death Knights Category:Male